


plus ça change (plus c'est la même chose)

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [213]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Banter, Canon Era, Court Physician Merlin, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Families of Choice, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin's investiture as Court Physician is a proud moment, if somewhat bittersweet; but no matter what other things may change, at least he will always have Arthur by his side.Written for Merthur Week 2020 Day #2: "I'm so proud of you." + Established Relationship.
Relationships: Gaius & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fic [213]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/70688
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	plus ça change (plus c'est la même chose)

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, please do not repost my work elsewhere or archive my fics on Goodreads.

“Well done, my boy,” Gaius said, stepping forward to draw Merlin into a hug. “I’m so proud of you. I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful Court Physician.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Merlin said, hugging him back. “But—I mean—are you sure you don’t want to stay on, just for a little while longer? I know you’ve been looking forward to retirement, but it won’t be the same without you here.” 

“Yes, you’d be more than welcome to stay,” Arthur agreed, stepping up beside them. Dressed in his full court regalia for the investiture ceremony—Merlin had tried to argue against it, but to no avail—the king looked almost as intimidating as his father had in that same outfit, but when he smiled at the older man it was all mischief. “Someone has to keep Merlin here from turning my knights into frogs.” 

“That was _one time_ ,” Merlin said, elbowing him. “And I wasn’t to know how those two spells would interact with one another. Besides, it worked, didn’t it? Sir Bleoberis no longer has the hiccups, _and_ we managed to turn him back into a man. Eventually.” 

“He still hops around sometimes when he’s excited,” Arthur pointed out, dispassionately. “And he has a disconcerting habit of eating flies, if we don’t stop him. All things considered, I think I would have preferred the hiccups.” 

Merlin narrowed his eyes, but Gaius only laughed, clapping a hand on each their shoulders. “Thank you for the invitation, Your Majesties,” he said. “But I’m afraid my mind is quite made up. I'm always happy to provide advice, of course, but I’ve taught Merlin everything I know; my old bones need their rest, and I want to enjoy whatever time I have left to me.”

“Well, if you’re sure.” Merlin hugged him again, holding on just a little bit longer than necessary as tears prickled behind his eyes. “I’ll miss you,” he mumbled, suddenly feeling less like a Court Physician than the boy he'd been when they first met. “You’ll write often?” 

“Whenever I can,” Gaius promised, smiling. “And I expect you to visit as frequently as your duties allow.” 

“Of course,” Merlin said, wiping his eyes. “I’m looking forward to it.”

When Gaius had gone, citing his advanced age and impending journey as excuses for an early night, Arthur put an arm around Merlin’s waist and Merlin leaned into it, sighing quietly. Arthur might not come out and say so very often, but Merlin knew he'd regarded Gaius as almost a second father for much of his childhood, a source of strength and comfort in the face of Uther’s rages. He was no doubt as reluctant as Merlin was to see Gaius go, even if Ealdor was only a few days’ ride away.

“It’ll be fine,” Merlin said, more to himself than Arthur. “We’ll go and visit him often.” 

“‘Course we will,” Arthur affirmed. He pressed a kiss to Merlin’s forehead and smiled, gently teasing. "Someone has to cure poor Bleoberis, after all."


End file.
